


La lista de deseos de Sunarin

by newyorkblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of canon compliant, Akagi is also a little shit, Atsumu is a little shit, Birthday, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hay un mínimo de estereotipos de género al principio pero nada grave, Humor, Inarizaki, Light Drama, M/M, No Angst, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Slice of Life, Soft Miya Osamu, Suna Centric, Wishes, background sakuatsu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: El cumpleaños de Suna solo ocurre una vez cada 364 días, ¡pero eso no quita que tenga un montón de deseos en su lista!
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	La lista de deseos de Sunarin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FxllMoooon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxllMoooon/gifts).



**Deseo número 1:** que los gemelos Miya dejen de ser un dolor en el culo.

Cuando Suna Rintarou tenía cinco años, todos pensaban que elegiría un robot a pila, un dinosaurio que rugiera o quizás ese nuevo set de magia que estaba de moda entre todos los niños de su edad.

Pero lo que Suna —o _Sunarin_ , como muchos le llamaban— más deseaba era que los gemelos Miya fueran iluminados por un haz de luz divina que les hiciera dejar de ser una completa molestia.

—¡Yo le dije feliz cumpleaños a Sunarin primero! —bramó Atsumu, el mayor de ellos, tras imponerse sobre el otro—. ¡Apártate, Samu!

—¡No, yo fui primero! —respondió Osamu, el gemelo menor, dando un empujón en el pecho a su hermano—. ¡Deja de decir estupideces, Tsumu!

—Chicos…

—¡Te haré comer tierra, estúpido Samu!

—¡No si antes yo te la meto en el trasero, Tsumu idiota!

—Pero…

Suna abrió la boca varias veces, pero era inútil cuando se trataba de los dos muchachitos de cabello oscuro; esos dos que tenían la misma cara e iban cubiertos de mugre gran parte del tiempo.

Aunque fueran iguales, Suna no sabía explicar cómo, pero sabía en su corazón cómo reconocerlos. Ni siquiera necesitaban abrir la bocota para ello.

Aun así, Suna hubiera deseado que esos dos aprendieran a callarse un poco más. En especial Atsumu.

Osamu puede que no le molestara _tanto_.

**Deseo número 2:** que sus padres le regalen un delineador.

De acuerdo, Suna lo sabía.

Puede que él _no_ fuera como los demás niños —no le gustaban los robots, ni los dinosaurios, y los superhéroes puede que fueran un poco _meh_.

De hecho, no es que le atrajeran mucho los juguetes. Le gustaban más los libros con dibujos o su telescopio que le trajo una de sus tías desde España —¿o era Italia?—, pero esas no eran sus únicas aficiones.

A Suna también le gustaban las revistas. Pero, más que las revistas… le gustaba ver a las chicas.

Y no lo decía en un sentido _pervertido_. Sí, eran guapas. _Sí_ , le sonrojaba verlas con tan poca ropa. Pero todavía no estaba seguro _qué_ deseaba en específico de las mujeres, así que se limitaba a apreciar sus cuerpos brillantes y con piel de seda, con curvas tan perfectas que una rotonda en la carretera podría haberlas envidiado hasta la muerte.

Y todavía más que eso, a Suna le gustaba ver el arte que ellas llevaban en su cara.

Podía pasar horas trazando los colores en sus preciosos ojos con la punta de los dedos, o relamiéndose su propia boca cuando un pintalabios se veía tan hermoso que hubiera deseado morder el tubo. De azul a fucsia, de verde a morado, de amarillo a naranja. ¡Suna nunca hubiera pensado que pudieran existir tantas variantes para un mismo tono…!

Pero no era eso lo que más le llamaba la atención de los maquillajes…

Era la pequeña línea puntiaguda sobre el párpado lo que más le enloquecía.

Con el tiempo comprendió que eso se llamaba _delineado_ , y el delineado se hacía con algo llamado _delineador_ , y también que existían muchos tipos de trazo para obtener distintos acabados.

Suna pasaba horas al espejo intentando imaginarse cómo se verían sus propios ojos si usara uno de esos preciosos delineadores con punta de pincel sobre sus párpados.

Pero cada vez que se lo mencionaba a sus padres…

—¡Ay, Rin! —reía su madre—. ¡Pero eso es solo para niñas…!

Suna acababa frunciendo las cejas. ¿Quién decía que solo podía ser para mujeres? ¿En dónde estaba escrita esa ley estúpida y sin sentido? Sus ojos eran lo suficientemente bonitos como para echarles delineador encima.

Cuando le contó a los Miya, Atsumu no le dio mucha importancia al asunto. Continuó hablando de su avance en el voleibol como si nada.

Osamu, por su parte, se mantuvo silencioso. El corazón de Suna se sintió como si lo apretaran desde adentro durante todo aquel día ante su falta de opinión sobre el asunto. ¿Y si Osamu pensaba que también era para niñas y no quería herir sus sentimientos?

Hubiera continuado creyendo eso y torturándose a sí mismo de no ser por lo que ocurrió al día siguiente —cuando Osamu apareció con un objeto alargado y mal envuelto que entregó a Suna tras apartar rápidamente la mirada.

—No es un delineador porque no tengo tanto dinero para comprar uno, pero puede que te sirve —resopló Osamu—. Le pedí a mi mamá si podía conseguirme uno de estos con mis ahorros. Debería ser lo mismo, ¿no?

Suna se quedó perplejo en cuanto rompió el empapelado de ositos con el que Osamu recubrió su regalo. Sí, tenía razón —no era un delineador ni de cerca; de hecho, era algo para ser usado en una hoja o cualquier otra superficie plana…

Pero era un pequeño mercador con punta fina y para dar pinceladas sobre la hoja. Sus dedos temblaron de emoción ante el brillo de obsidiana de su tinta.

Osamu huyó antes de que pudiera darle las gracias. Y, aunque Suna estuvo llorando tres horas mientras su madre le quitaba con alcohol las manchas negras que se provocó al intentar borrarse la tinta…

Durante todos los años que le siguieron —y cuando al fin pudo obtener su propio estuche de maquillaje— guardó aquel estúpido marcador junto a los demás delineadores que iba coleccionando.

**Deseo número 3:** descubrir algún defecto en Kita Shinsuke.

Suna era una persona más que relajada y que poco solía inmiscuirse en la vida de los otros. Excepto si se trataba de los Miya, ya que inmiscuirse en sus estupideces para luego mofarse de ellos era casi una fantasía no sexual que tenía desde la fantasía.

Sin embargo, cuando se trataba del perfecto e inigualable Kita Shinsuke, a Suna le ardían las venas por no ser capaz de encontrarle algún defecto lo suficientemente grande como para picarle.

Sorbió furiosamente de su palito de gelatina frutal que llevó como almuerzo. Osamu le dio una mirada severa cuando lo descubrió llevando _otra vez_ aquella cosa de poco valor nutritivo.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto? —preguntó Osamu durante el receso del almuerzo en clases, masticando una bola de arroz con desgano—. Pensé que tenías mejores cosas en las cuales pensar.

Suna apoyó el mentón sobre sus dedos entrelazos. Estaba pensativo. Necesitaba encontrar la falla en su capitán tan perfecto y tan dulce y tan bueno y tan _lindo_. No podía ser real que una persona así existiera.

Quizás ese era el problema. Tal vez Kita era una manifestación de la histeria colectiva de todo Inarizaki. Tenía que ser eso. No podía ser real.

Al final, acabó encogiendo los hombros. Sentía la mirada de Osamu sobre el costado de su cuerpo; lo escuchaba dar grandes bocanadas de aire tras masticar su comida.

—Solo tengo ganas de molestar a alguien —confesó Suna—. Ahora uno ya no se puede divertir.

Osamu no dijo nada al principio. Acomodó sus cabellos grises más hacia el costado para que no le molestaran mientras comía. Lo sabía porque Suna decidió observar de soslayo la serenidad que invadía a Osamu cuando no estaba peleando con Atsumu.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, puede que _él_ mismo se sintiera sereno cuando estaban solo él y Osamu sin la presencia del apestoso de Atsumu.

—Sabes que puedes molestarme a mí toda la vida, Sunarin.

**Deseo número 4:** tener la suficiente fuerza como para llevar a Osamu en la bicicleta.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —se mofó Atsumu cuando les vio quedarse atrás en aquel camino empedrado hacia la montaña—. ¡Son dos debiluchos! ¡Yo estoy con Aran y voy a ganarles la carrera…!

—Cállate, Atsumu —exclamó Ojiro Aran mientras pedaleaba la bicicleta en la que cargaba a un Atsumu más pequeño sobre el caño—. ¡Tú no estás haciendo absolutamente nada!

Eso no fue impedimento para Atsumu de continuar mofándose de que Suna se encontraba jadeando sobre su bicicleta, en la cual llevaba a Osamu en el caño, y sin poder avanzar mucho por el camino cuesta arriba.

De hecho, estaba seguro que podría haberse muerto de un ataque cardíaco en ese momento.

Osamu se veía un poco miserable en el fondo. No era una sorpresa que era el gemelo que más tragaba y que tenía una cara más redonda al lado de las estilizadas facciones que iba adquiriendo su hermano —pero Suna no deseaba que se sintiera culpable por esas cosas cuando la verdad es que, si no avanzaban, es porque él mismo era un enclenque.

—Podemos cambiar, si quieres —propuso Osamu—. Puedo hacer morder el polvo a Aran, pero solo por elegir hacer equipo con Tsumu.

Suna no dijo nada. No es como si Aran se viera muy feliz de pedalear junto a la molestia que era Atsumu; era casi como si aceptara su destino de que le tocaba compartir bicicleta junto a ese gusano maloliente y molesto.

Porque nadie, jamás de los jamases, se hubiera atrevido a separar a Osamu de Suna; solo, tal vez, si fuera para unir a los gemelos, pero ese no era el caso muy seguido.

Pero siempre era Osamu quien le cargaba en su bici, y Suna se negaba a que fuera Osamu el que se agotara toda la vida. Necesitaba poner de su parte.

¡Ah! ¿Quién hubiera dicho que el aire se sentía tan valioso cuando casi no podías respirar en una bicicleta con peso extra sobre la montaña?

De todas formas, Suna no hubiera cambiado aquel momento a solas con Osamu por nada del mundo.

Cada vez le gustaba más cuando Atsumu no se encontraba cerca de los dos… y estaba seguro que _nada_ tenía que ver con el hecho de que Atsumu era molesto.

Solamente le gustaba estar junto a Osamu.

**Deseo número 5:** que le digan que debe enderezar la espalda.

—Párate derecho —molestó Akagi Michinari, el _libero_ de Inarizaki, mientras le pellizcaba en la carne de la cintura—. ¡Te va a salir una joroba!

—A ti te va a salir una joroba en las pelotas como me sigas molestando —amenazó Suna, aunque su tono era tranquilo—. ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a alguien más?

Akagi, quien no parecía inmutarse en absoluto por sus amenazas rio entre dientes y cubriéndose los labios con los dedos. Suna podría haberlo golpeado si no fuera porque eso le daba más pereza que escucharlo molestarle.

—Es que me han dicho que sea tu ángel de la guarda para que no te salga una joroba y seas siempre bonito —comentó Akagi—. ¡Me van a pagar con onigiris!

Suna arrugó las cejas. ¿Cómo osaban tocarle las pelotas con el tema de su espalda?

 _Ya_ , sabía perfectamente que su postura no era la mejor. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer con sus hombros si lo único que deseaba era regresar a la cama y no estar despierto junto a toda esa pandilla de piojosos?

—¿Quién va a pagarte? —inquirió Suna tras tragar saliva con dificultad—. ¿Quién es el cobarde que no quiere decírmelo a la cara!

Akagi volvió a reír con sorna. Agitó una mano en el aire.

—¿Es Kita? —preguntó Suna con los ojos apretados—. Porque si es Kita, te juro que voy a…

—No, no es Kita —interrumpió Akagi con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Y no insistas. ¡No puedo decirte, porque si lo hago mal no van a pagarme!

—Serás…

Su compañero salió corriendo como si Suna fuera a hacerle algo. Pobre iluso. Si supiera que Suna no movería ni una uña si no era algo de vital importancia.

Inconscientemente irguió más los hombros. Era casi como si fuera más alto. Suna suspiró, y captó por el rabillo del ojo a un par de ojos grises mirándole de manera furtiva.

**Deseo número 6:** poder recordar _solo_ que debe enderezar la espalda.

Aunque a Suna le rompiera soberanamente los cojones que la gente le repitiera que debía enderezar la espalda, sabía a la perfección que debía pararse derecho o tendría una postura incorregible en el futuro.

Solo le hubiera gustado ser él mismo quien lo recordara, y no que estuvieran molestándole por ello las veinticuatro horas al día.

**Deseo número 7:** conseguir una pistola de agua para lanzar a los Miya cuando se convierten en _más_ que un simple dolor en el culo.

—¡Es tu culpa que hayamos reprobado! —masculló Atsumu—. ¡Dijiste que _tú_ estudiarías ese tema! ¡Era lo que te tocaba saber para cuándo hiciéramos el cambio! ¡Eres un idiota, Samu!

Osamu, que estaba ensimismado sobre su pupitre y con los dos exámenes con un inmenso reprobado en tinta roja, levantó su sombría mirada hacia Atsumu. Suna sabía que el desastre iba a desatarse, y la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de presenciarlo.

Así que, antes de que Osamu siquiera pudiera decir algo que les lastimara a los dos —y a lo cual Atsumu respondería con algo todavía _peor_ —, Suna aprovechó su situación de beneficio en ese momento.

Estaba justo al lado de Atsumu. Y tenía una botella recién cargada con agua fría; lista para ser apretada y lanzar un chorro hacia el centro de la cara de quien más cerca se encontrase.

**Deseo número 8:** que Osamu le diga cosas lindas más seguido.

Suna, en el fondo, es una persona que siempre amó la adulación y los halagos. Puede que actuara despreocupado y como si no le importara en absoluto lo que otros decían de él, pero adoraba esa atención y palabras bonitas dedicadas a su persona, su físico, o incluso a sus muchas habilidades.

Aunque también era cierto que comenzaba a perder peso cuando se lo decían muy seguido. Sus padres lo halagaban bastante más de la cuenta —incluso cuando finalmente aceptaron su gusto por el delineado y el rizador de pestañas—, así que no tenía ya tanta importancia. Su hermana era como una pequeña garrapata que veía en Rintarou un modelo a seguir, y era bonito que fuera así, pero ya no tenía tanta gracia cuando se lo decía más de cinco veces al día.

En el equipo, era Akagi quien más le recordaba sus cualidades. Kita también lo hacía de tanto en tanto. Atsumu se negaba a decirlo en absoluto. Aran solo palmeaba su espalda con orgullo cuando hacía algo bien…

Pero era Osamu el que realmente conseguía que en su interior bailaran cálidas cosquillas cuando un sincero y sencillo halago brotaba de su boca.

El gemelo menor de los Miya no era de muchas palabras, ni muchísimo menos de los halagos y adulaciones —rara vez lo hacía, a menos que el calor del momento lo requiriese. Se había acostumbrado a callar sus verdaderos pensamientos acerca de otros tras toda una vida junto al egocéntrico de Atsumu; a quien no podías dar un halago sin sentir que inflabas su abultada autoestima.

Así que era en esos pequeños momentos donde la guardia de Osamu bajaba que las palabras salían de forma casi natural de sus labios. Casi como si hubiera esperado _tanto_ para poder decirlas sin tener que preocuparse del efecto que tendría en el otro.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Rin —dijo Osamu con una media sonrisa tras bloquear a Aran en una práctica—. No me sorprendería si eres el que llega al equipo nacional de entre todos los de Inarizaki.

—¡Eh! —masculló Atsumu, quien para su desgracia les había escuchado—. ¡Ese voy a ser yo!

Osamu ignoró por completo a su hermano del otro lado de la red. Se acercó para chocar los puños con un anonadado Suna que no podía salir de su estupor ante palabras tan simples que movieron un huracán en el centro de su pecho.

Su exterior, sin embargo, era tan estoico y duro como una piedra. No por nada Osamu continuó como si nada con la práctica —convencido de que, quizás, a Suna no le volvía tan loco que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando la realidad era completamente lo contrario.

**Deseo número 9:** conservar mejor el calor corporal en invierno.

Si Suna es un refrigerador con piernas largas y espalda encorvada en invierno, los Miya son como una chimenea avivada a leña sin importar la estación del año.

Es casi como si sus valores corporales estuvieran destinados más al calor que al frío. En verano, los dos sudan como pecadores en el confesionario y andan más seguido sin camiseta. En invierno, se sienten como peces en el agua y no se abrigan tanto como el resto de seres humanos normales.

Suna no lo diría en voz alta, pero siempre que los ve disfrutando de la nieve y el clima sin preocuparse de una nariz goteado y dientes castañeando, farfulla con un poco de envidia nada sana.

Su cuerpo no soporta bien el frío. Es posible que fuera debido a su contextura delgada, pero no le interesan las excusas. Solo le importa que se congela hasta las neuronas cada vez que desciende un poco la temperatura en Hyogo.

—¿Rin? ¿Estás bien? —inquirió Osamu tras escucharlo castañear los dientes.

—¿T-tú q-que c-c-crees? —masculló Suna de mala gana ante la ridícula pregunta.

Era incluso posible que sus labios se vieran ya azulados a causa de la poca temperatura corporal que manejaba. Osamu, a pesar de tener la nariz y los pómulos más sonrojados, de igual manera se veía bastante fresco y tranquilo pese a que el clima debía estar casi a bajo cero grados.

Tal vez fue por ese mismo motivo que el menor de los Miya desenfundó su propia bufanda roja del cuello y la acomodó sobre Suna en un rápido movimiento que le dejó petrificado.

Le permitió que ajustara la suave lana alrededor de su cuello y le diera una suave palmadita sobre su pecho cubierto de ropa —casi como si eso hiciera que las cosas fueran un poco menos incómodas.

—Ya —contestó Osamu tras carraspear—. Deberías dejar de quejarte con esto.

Osamu aceleró el paso luego de eso. Y Suna se quedó allí, todavía pasmado con sus pies clavados en el suelo, y el aroma varonil de Osamu inundando cada rincón de sus fosas nasales como si fuera una droga de la cual no quería rehabilitarse.

Inhaló fuerte y profundo. _Tal vez_ no hacía falta desear ser una persona menos friolenta.

**Deseo número 10:** dejar de ser un trasero flojo y mantenerse despierto para ver un amanecer en verano.

Aunque Suna no sea una persona fan de las cursilerías, negar que tenía un lado amante de las cosas bonitas era ser un necio consigo mismo.

Le gustaba el maquillaje. Le agradaban las chicas con falda. ¿Para qué iba a mentir que también le fascinaban los amaneceres?

Si no hubiera sido un flojo asqueroso, tal vez Suna podría haber resistido para ver los amaneceres más seguido. O podría haberse despertado antes; si no fuera porque su cama siempre le conquistaba como un amante seductor en mitad de la noche.

Lo había probado de todo; desde bebidas energéticas hasta café, pasando por usar más de cinco alarmas que le ganaron un regaño de su madre. Suna siempre acababa fracasando miserablemente.

Tal vez fuera por eso mismo que, una madrugada de julio, despertó en mitad de la noche por unos golpecitos en su ventana.

Si Suna no murió de un infarto por el susto de aquellos golpes, definitivamente tendría un ataque tras ver las estúpidas caras de los adormilados gemelos al otro lado del cristal.

—¡¿Qué mierda les pasa?! —masculló Suna al verlos encaramados sobre el marco de su ventana. Todavía lucían sus pijamas a juego—. Debería llamar a la policía.

—Oh, _vamos_ , Sunarin —exclamó Atsumu; era el que iba más enérgico de los dos—. Prepárate porque tenemos algo interesante que ver hoy.

—Como digas que lo interesante es ver tu _horrenda_ cara…

Suna se mordió la lengua tras decirlo. Puede que hacer picar a Atsumu fuera algo divertido, pero perdía un poco la gracia cuando la boca de Osamu se apretaba tanto que se volvía una fina línea de seriedad.

Después de todo… los Miya seguían teniendo la misma cara.

—Ya, ya —gruñó Suna para cambiar el tema—. Deja que me pongo unos shorts…

—Uy, Samu —Atsumu dio unos codazos a su gemelo—. Sunarin duerme _desnudo_.

Suna se dio la vuelta con rapidez. No quería quedarse a ver la reacción de Osamu ante un comentario tan innecesario de su gemelo.

Iba a preguntar _por qué_ Atsumu diría tales cosas, pero Atsumu siempre decía cosas totalmente fuera de tono y que a nadie le interesaban.

O eso pensaba Suna. No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y se puso los pantaloncillos del Inarizaki, para así saltar por su ventana a las cinco de la mañana.

El cielo todavía estaba oscuro y lleno de estrellas. Una fresca brisa le cosquilleaba en sus piernas desnudas y en las manos, las cuales metió dentro de los shorts para calentarse mientras los Miya discutían algo en su camino hacia el terreno baldío que quedaba al final de la calle.

Suna apenas notaba que cargaban rollos de tela entre sus brazos que solo podían ser mantas.

Y, cuando finalmente alcanzaron el descampado y desenrollaron las mantas multicolores sobre la maleza cubierta de rocío veraniego, Suna buscó casi de manera instintiva el lugar al lado de Osamu. No sabía si era por su calor, o porque no quería estar cerca de Atsumu…

O tal vez fuera porque solo deseaba recostarse al lado de Osamu.

Mientras Atsumu refunfuñaba entre dientes que se le meterían hormigas en el culo, Suna picó el hombro de Osamu para captar su atención. Aguantó el aliento unos segundos extra cuando sus brillantes ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada tan cerca.

—¿Sí, Rin?

—¿Qué estamos por hacer aquí? —preguntó tras toser—. Aparte de llenar el culo de Atsumu de hormigas…

Ambos dieron una fugaz mirada al mayor de los tres presentes meneándose en su lugar para quitarse las hormigas que se le metían por el pijama. Que fuera el mayor no le daba puntos extra de madurez… estaba más que claro.

Osamu se regresó entonces hasta Suna y le regaló una media sonrisa. Su corazón se detuvo cuando los nudillos de ambos se rozaron de manera casi inconsciente, pero ninguno alejó las manos de sus lugares.

—La otra vez me dijiste que querías ver un amanecer. Así que aquí estamos… —Osamu resopló—. Lástima que sin querer desperté a Atsumu cuando quise salir de la cama…

Suna también suspiró; lo hizo para intentar apaciguar el cosquilleo cálido que se instalaba a la altura de su corazón sin ninguna razón aparente.

Puede que nada de todo aquello hubiera sido tan inconsciente después de todo.

**Deseo número 11:** tener un pastel hecho con palitos de gelatina frutal que solo a él le gusten para que nadie más se lo coma.

—¡Qué jodido asco! —masculló Atsumu en cuanto vio el pastel que sacó Osamu de la caja para festejar el cumpleaños en los cuartos del hotel en Tokio que Inarizaki escogió para alojarse—. ¡Son esos palitos de fruta que tienen puro colorante y saborizante! ¡Debieron traer pastel de chocolate!

—No recuerdo que fuera _tu_ cumpleaños para que tengas vela en este entierro, Atsumu —intervino Aran dándole un golpe en la nuca.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Atsumu mientras se frotaba el lugar del golpe—. ¡Es que están de verdad asquerosos…! ¡Sunarin! ¡Qué mal gusto tienes!

— _Atsumu_ —dijo Kita casi en tono de advertencia mientras se limaba las uñas e ignoraba a los demás—. Suficiente.

—A mí me gustan los palitos de fruta —intervino Akagi levantando un solo dedo.

Atsumu gruñó y se cruzó de brazos ante la presunta injusticia de que hubiera un _pastel_ —si es que se le podía llamar de esa forma— que estaba hecho de galleta, gominolas ácidas y un montón de esos palitos de gelatina frutal que Suna consumía como si no hubiera un mañana.

Pero la verdad era que no prestaba demasiada atención a los berrinches de Miya Atsumu. Suna estaba más enfocado en, _joder_ …

¡Su pastel de palitos frutales! Maldita sea, ¿acaso querían que se fuera al cielo de tanta gloria recibida? De verdad Suna podría haber fallecido de tanta euforia.

Todavía no sería su cumpleaños hasta medianoche, pero se sentía como en un verdadero paraíso.

Se giró hasta Osamu, quien fue al que vio aparecer con la caja entre los dedos, y que arqueaba una ceja como si no comprendiera la mueca de sorpresa en la mirada de su compañero.

—¿Cómo pudiste recordarlo? —preguntó tras tragar saliva—. ¿Recordar que me gustan los palitos frutales?

Osamu parpadeó confundido. Rara vez lucía sorprendido por algo.

—Pero si es lo que consumes desde que te conozco, Sunarin —respondió Osamu como si fuera la pregunta más sencilla que podrían haberle hecho en toda la vida—. Y no podía dejar que el asqueroso de Tsumu se comiera tu pastel en tu día especial.

**Deseo número 12:** que Inarizaki sea para siempre.

Suna siempre intentaba que las derrotas no se le subieran a la cabeza. Eran cosas que pasaban, ¿cierto?

No se suponía que ser eliminados de las nacionales significara algo acerca del desempeño de todo su equipo. A veces, un segundo de mala suerte o distracciones lo determina todo. Cuando dos equipos juegan tan reñido… el punto ganador suele ser más como un pañuelo lanzado al aire y que caerá de forma azarosa en alguna parte del suelo.

Suna se consolaba con pensamientos de aquel tipo —era lo único que le hacía mantenerse impasible en medio de las lágrimas de ira y frustración de sus demás compañeros tras aquel partido en 2013.

¿Qué les quedaba después de aquello? ¿En qué se convertiría Inarizaki? Solo quedaba un año para que pudiera jugar y alzar la gloria tras un campeonato ganado.

Suna deseaba no darle tanta importancia a esas cosas. Inarizaki solo era un infantil equipo más, ¿cierto?

¡Era solo voleibol de preparatoria! ¡Algo que muy pronto sería parte de su pasado!

Un pasado del que se olvidaría cuando los logros de la vida adulta comenzaran a llegar. Era solo un pedazo más del largo camino de vida que esperaba obtendría con los años.

Y, si solo era un pedazo más… ¿por qué la derrota se sentía tan amarga?

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Suna con la misma liviandad y firmeza que utilizaba su madre cada vez que le encontraba distraído. Casi dio un brinco cuando la gentil sonrisa de Kita Shinsuke, el capitán, le recibió a sus espaldas.

 _Deberías decir el antiguo capitán_ , se corrigió. _Tras la derrota, Kita tendrá que renunciar al equipo y ceder su puesto a Atsumu._

Casi se sintió avergonzado por su accionar durante las últimas semanas y meses. Incluso durante sus acciones en medio del partido; por querer encontrar motivos para que Kita flaqueara de la fachada de perfección que daba al mundo.

Ahora que Suna lo pensaba, puede que le frustrara que existiera alguien que fuese capaz de manejar tan bien sus emociones sin fracasar en el intento.

—Tengo fe para el próximo año —sonrió Kita—. Seré el primero en felicitarte cuando tengas una medalla en tus manos, Rintarou.

— _Ya_ —Suna gruñó dándose la vuelta—. Podría pasar cualquier cosa. Con Atsumu como capitán… pensé que eras el más listo, Kita-san. Me cuestiono algunas de tus decisiones.

Esperó que Kita brotara o que, al menos, mostrara alguna chispa de reacción a sus palabras.

No estaba listo para que fuera una sonrisa lo que recibiría de parte de su antiguo capitán.

—No me molesta eso —agregó Kita—. Yo no me cuestiono las tuyas porque confío en ti… al igual que en Atsumu. Y en Osamu. Y absolutamente todo el equipo. Lo que digan unas pantallas no define lo que harás mañana. Pero lo que dejas en la cancha junto a todos estos muchachos que aman lo que hacen…

Kita tragó saliva y esperó un momento antes de seguir. Los ojos de Suna, que rara vez mantenían la mirada si no era para incomodar al otro y echarse unas risas, se mantuvieron firmes.

— _Eso_ es lo que se queda contigo por el resto de los días.

Suna se quedó en completo silencio cuando Kita abandonó su lado con paso silencio y firme como su agarre. Era casi como si flotara en el aire, pero las huellas de sus pisadas eran tan profundas como las de un gigante.

Y, aunque Suna Rintarou odiara admitirlo… aunque fuera en contra del mismo lema de la escuela…

A veces, deseaba que Inarizaki _sí_ que fuera para siempre.

**Deseo número 13:** que su hermanita deje de crecer.

Suna no era una persona que tuviera grandes momentos de sensibilidad con cualquier persona. Mucho menos con los niños.

Los mocosos eran una raza insoportable de la cual no quería tener que hacerse cargo jamás. Pequeños monstruos traídos de los avernos que solo existían para llorar, ensuciarse y hacerte la vida imposible.

Aunque no era _tan_ así con su hermana. Puede que Suna, cuando ella nació a sus diez años de edad, no hubiera estado muy feliz con la idea de que ya no fuera el hijo único al que todos sus tíos mimaban con regalos.

Pero acabó por caer enamorado de un par de coletas, espacios donde debían ir dientes y también unos brillantes ojitos que le suplicaban salir a jugar.

 _Bien_. Puede que a Rintarou no le cayera del todo mal su hermana pequeña.

Y tampoco era capaz de imaginarse una vida en la que ella fuera lo suficientemente grande como para que se trataran como a dos iguales —ahora, era Sunarin el que tenía la ventaja debido a que la pequeña siempre lo miraba como si fuera un dios generoso al que había que agradecer.

Seguía siendo lo suficientemente diminuta como para llevarla en brazos hasta la cama cuando caía dormida o para tomar sus dedos pegajosos para cruzar la calle.

En unos años, seguro y apenas registraría su presencia… y sería la primera en tirarlo en un asilo…

No quería que continuara creciendo. Puede que los niños fueran un dolor en el culo, pero le gustaba su hermana cuando era pequeña. Cuando _todavía_ era capaz de llamarla una niña.

Empezaba a sonar como sus vecinos ancianos que se quejaban de nietos que jamás iban a visitarlos. Quizá Suna tuviera el alma de un viejo.

— _Rin_ —llamó la pequeña una vez que asomó la cabeza por su puerta entreabierta—. ¿Qué haces?

—Nada —resopló Suna mientras continuaba tecleando algo en su móvil. Ni siquiera la miró—. Cosas de grandes. No lo entenderías.

Su hermana permaneció en un corto silencio que llamó la atención de Suna. La miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras mordisqueaba su labio superior y balanceaba sus talones sobre su propio lugar.

Apretó los ojos mientras se preguntaba _qué_ podía estar tramando ese pequeño monstruo.

— _Oh_ —fue todo lo que atinó a decir antes de otro corto silencio—. ¿Le estás mandando mensajes a Osamu, tu _novio_?

La almohada en forma de aguacate que Suna conservaba en su cama salió volando lo suficientemente rápido, pero no tanto como para alcanzar a su hermana que ya se había escabullido otra vez por la puerta entre gritos y carcajadas burlescas.

Sí. Definitivamente los niños eran _diabólicos_.

Y Suna no quería que continuara creciendo.

Más que nada porque no estaba preparado para lidiar con su hermana pequeña siendo _consciente_ de ciertos asuntos.

**Deseo número 14:** que Osamu y Atsumu dejen de hablar de las fulanas a las que se besuquean en las fiestas.

—Oigan, Samu, Suna —masculló Atsumu, apareciéndose de pronto al lado de ambos cuando se hizo la hora del receso, y pasó sus brazos por el hombro de cada uno—. ¡A qué no saben lo que conseguí ayer!

Suna rodó los ojos y se enfocó en su teléfono móvil. Osamu arqueaba una ceja y arrugaba la nariz con desagrado hacia su gemelo.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —bufó Osamu—. Estuve ayer contigo en la fiesta, tonto.

Ahora los sentidos de Suna decidieron enfocarse de repente en la conversación que Atsumu acababa de traer hasta ellos.

¿Fiesta? ¿De qué _fiesta_ en específico estaban hablando?

¿Y Por qué Suna apenas se iba enterando de esto?

Sintió el codazo en las costillas por parte de Atsumu. Suna se lo tomó tan mal que acabó por pellizcarle en la nuca.

—Samu no se quedó atrás, Sunarin —rio Atsumu como si fuera el chiste más divertido del mundo—. Tenía a dos chicas de la Clase 4 atrás suyo, ¡y lo peor es que no las alejaba! Eran una alta preciosa y una bajita muy adorable… creo que a Samu le gustan más las piernas largas, aunque es un galán porque te dirá que lo que le importa es el corazón de la persona.

La cara de Osamu era un verdadero poema. Suna se sintió como si todos sus músculos se convirtieran en piedra pese a que iban caminando por el pasillo atestado de gente sin ningún rumbo en particular.

—Cállate —bramó Osamu entre dientes y de mala gana—. Que tú seas un imbécil no significa que yo deba serlo solo por compartir ADN.

—¡ _Confiesa_! —continuó picando Atsumu; su brazo se soltó de Suna para apretar en el estómago de su hermano—. ¿Con cuál de las dos chicas te fuiste anoche? ¿Eh?

El corazón de Suna se saltó un latido y sus pulmones no supieron cómo llenarse de aire por un momento.

Podría haber dicho que era un completo loco por pensar que, solo un segundo, los ojos grises de Osamu se encontraron con los suyos y le vieron de forma apenada. Como si tuviera algo de lo cual arrepentirse antes de que sus labios se despegaran otra vez.

—Me fui con Naomi —resopló Osamu; ya no estaba mirando a ninguno de los dos, sino a un punto vacío en el pasillo—. Es la bajita de cabello corto… para los inútiles como tú.

—¡Lo _sabía_! —aulló Atsumu en celebración y agitó sus puños en el aire—. ¡Nuestro pequeño Samu está creciendo, Sunarin!

—Sí —Suna contestó con una media sonrisa incómoda—. Se está convirtiendo en un idiota como tú.

—¡Eh!

Suna evitó mirar a Osamu a los ojos, pero podía sentir el peso de su mirada.

No era como si realmente tuviera que importar, ¿verdad?

Seguramente era todo parte de su propia imaginación —así como lo fue ese brillo nostálgico que creyó notar unos segundos atrás.

**Deseo número 15:** que la mayoría de sus deseos dejen de incluir a Osamu, maldita sea.

No es que a Suna le molestara muy seguido aquello, pero, a veces, deseaba por una vez en su jodida vida dejar de sentirse tan gay por el condenado Miya Osamu.

Sabía que era un deseo completamente en vano y desperdiciado, sin embargo.

**Deseo número 16:** que alguien haga karaoke de ABBA a su lado estando borrachos.

Suna era una persona que se aburría más o menos con facilidad.

Las obsesiones no le duraban más que una semana, y rara vez era constante con las cosas que empezaba —a excepción del voleibol o el maquillaje—, pero tenía algunas cosas en su vida que, ni aunque pasaran las décadas, podía soltarlas.

Y una de esas cosas era la banda _ABBA_.

Desde que Suna era un niño pequeño y se delineaba los ojos —con su marcador permanente, claro estaba; lo siguió haciendo a escondidas de sus padres— mientras bailaba al ritmo de _Dancing Queen_ , _Mamma Mia!_ y _Chiquitita_ , debió haberse dado cuenta que su amor por la música de esa banda sueca no se iría con tanta facilidad.

ABBA era casi una parte de su cuerpo. Si le sacaban su música, seguramente a Suna le dolería más aquello que si le fuera extirpado un riñón. Es más… si tuviera que elegir, daría su riñón izquierdo sin ningún tipo de vacilación a cambio de viajar en el tiempo para escuchar a ABBA cantar en vivo.

¿Para qué quería dos riñones, de todas formas? Con uno tenía que ser suficiente.

— _Ah_ , qué ganas repentinas tengo de cantar _Dancing Queen_ a los gritos —resopló Suna en el apartamento de los Miya durante un viernes que se reencontraron tras la graduación—. Ya sabes, esas infinitas ganas de cantar hasta que sienta que me van a reventar los pulmones y la garganta…

Su visión estaba algo borrosa por el alcohol y su cabeza daba vueltas. No podía distinguir mucho de lo que estaban haciendo los demás presentes —solo sabía que Akagi y Atsumu dormitaban despatarrados junto al otro en el sofá, Aran fumaba un cigarrillo mentolado en el balcón y Kita no podía ser encontrado en ninguna parte. A esas horas de la madrugada, el ex capitán siempre partía a dormir.

El único despierto, al igual que Suna, era Osamu. Con una mano jugaba al _Candy Crush_ en su teléfono móvil —podía decirlo por los irritantes sonidos que salían a todo volumen cada vez que hacía un combo— y con la otra balanceaba un vaso de cerveza ya sin espuma y que debía estar más caliente que sus pelotas en verano.

Los ojos de Osamu le miraban grandes y desorbitados. Seguramente estaría queriendo enfocar a Suna de forma correcta sin que el alcohol en sangre le hiciera parecer como un idiota. Llevaba el cabello desordenado —todavía era extraño verlo sin el tinte platinado que le acompañó todos esos años y que abandonó tras el último día de clases en Inarizaki.

Suna continuó resoplando melancólico.

—N-no es como si pidiera mucho. ¡Pero a nadie más le gusta ABBA! —gruñó con algo de frustración—. No es mi culpa que todos tengan mal gusto… luego los ves cantando a Daddy Yankee, como Atsumu…

Osamu seguía en silencio. El Candy Crush de su teléfono seguía diciendo palabras insoportables. Suna no planeaba dejar allí el asunto. Era como si un espíritu le hubiera poseído en ese mismo momento.

—¡Es solo que quiero conectar con alguien cuando escucho música! —continuó—. Alguien que pueda acompañarme en las cosas que amo…

El silencio entre los dos se volvió bastante pesado —eso, sumado a los ronquidos de Atsumu y Akagi, el aroma a vómito, alcohol y sudor masculino, la inmundicia de todo el apartamento…

Aun así, Osamu se puso de pie trastabillando. Suna amagó con levantarse a ayudarlo; aunque sabía que era inútil intentarlo… considerando que él mismo se sentía como la mismísima mierda después de tanta cerveza, vino blanco y vodka barato del supermercado.

Aguantó el aire mientras Osamu conseguía estabilidad y se paraba en el centro de la sala atestada de botellas vacías. Tomó una de ellas entre sus temblorosos dedos y la sostuvo cerca del mentón como si…

Casi como si…

Suna ahogó un jadeo. Aquello no podía simular ser un micrófono, ¿verdad?

El muchacho acomodó su apelmazado y sudado cabello más hacia el costado izquierdo —no dejaba de mirar a Suna mientras hacía cada movimiento.

En especial cuando infló el pecho y comenzó a entonar, en un inglés bastante chapurreado y pobre, una desafinada línea que conocía a la perfección.

—« _You can dance, you can jive… having the time of your life…_ »

**Deseo número 17:** que la noche y el día tengan más horas para disfrutar de todo aquello que, poco a poco, iba aprendiendo a amar.

Mientras las noches y los días de su vida continuaban corriendo como una película en el cine —lento, pero rápido; lo suficientemente lento como para absorber cada detalle, pero tan veloz como un suspiro que se escapa de tus labios en la mañana al despertar—, Suna se encontraba siendo dueño de un nuevo y desesperado deseo.

¿Acaso las horas no podían ser más largas para disfrutar de Osamu —y todos aquellos a los que adoraba— un poquito más de tiempo?

Pero Suna no diría estas cosas en voz alta ni aunque le ofrecieran un concierto privado de ABBA, eso estaba más que claro.

**Deseo número 18:** que sus seres queridos le acompañen en todos sus cumpleaños.

Cuando eres pequeño, los cumpleaños parecen ser lo más divertido del universo. Están llenos de regalos, besos, abrazos y la posibilidad de ser el centro de atención durante veinticuatro horas que nadie puede robarte.

Cuando eres adolescente, lo único que te importa es tener una excusa para salir de fiesta. Puedes beber con amigos, consumir cosas, volver a la hora que se te antoje porque —se _supone_ — eres un poco más responsable que ayer.

Y cuando eres un adulto…

La verdad es que, cuando eres un adulto y cumples años, solamente quieres dejar de crecer.

Demasiadas responsabilidades que no te permiten dormir, estrés del día a día, cosas de las que antes no eras consciente y ahora sí…

Nuevos dolores —físicos o emocionales—, nuevos miedos, nuevas inseguridades.

Lo cierto era que, lejos de volverse sabio y responsable como todos decían, Suna se sentía más y más impotente por comprender cada vez menos del mundo real.

—¿Qué deseas para este año, Rin? —preguntó su madre con una sonrisa dulce que le marcaba las arrugas a la altura de los ojos—. ¡Pide tus deseos antes de soplar las velas!

 _No_. No eran arrugas por la sonrisa. Eran arrugas por la edad.

— _Uy_ , yo sé qué clase de cosas pedirá —rio su hermana; su voz ya no era tan chillona y comenzaba a volverse más grave—. Vamos, Rin-Rin, ¡dinos qué clase de cosas pedirás!

—No molestes a tu hermano —la regañó su padre—. Además, es de mala suerte contar tus deseos.

—¡Papá…! —rezongó la pequeña con su típico tono de jovencita entrando a la adolescencia—. ¡Eres aburrido!

Suna dejó que los demás discutieran mientras observaba hipnotizado a las dos decenas de velitas que encandilaban la sala a oscuras por encima de un pastel de chocolate.

¿Qué cosas pediría, le preguntaban?

Pensó que la respuesta era más que simple.

Suna apagó todas sus velas mientras los demás seguían discutiendo de manera juguetona —eso no le importaba en absoluto, ya que en esos segundos, su mente viajó a la fantasía de su próximo cumpleaños en el que estaban así, los cuatro, de la misma manera que esa noche.

**Deseo número 19:** que Yaku patee el culo de Atsumu de una vez por todas en compensación por ser una molestia desde 1995.

—¡Yakkun! ¿Soy yo, o cada vez estás más bajito y adorable? —preguntó Atsumu con una sonrisa de costado—. Te invitaría a salir, pero siento que estás tan pequeño que no alcanzaríamos a besarnos…

Yaku Morisuke, ex alumno del Nekoma y libero por excelencia, también invitado a la prueba juvenil para formar parte del equipo nacional japonés de voleibol, irguió los hombros al sentirse amenazado.

—Parece que tienes las pelotas lo suficientemente grandes como para venir a decir estas cosas —respondió Yaku sin un ápice de miedo—. Pero veamos si las tienes bien puestas para cuando te rompa el culo con mi pie.

Suna deseó tener algunas palomitas de maíz con mantequilla para lo que se vendría. Cualquier cosa que terminara con Atsumu con el trasero en la mano de tan fuerte que se lo iban a patear era casi un deleite para todos sus sentidos.

Casi hubiera deseado que Osamu estuviera allí, también.

Podría deleitar juntos a todos sus sentidos con aquel espectáculo.

**Deseo número 20:** tener más memoria en su teléfono móvil para seguir grabando las peleas de los Miya hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Pero, así como deseaba tener a Osamu a su lado para disfrutar de cómo pateaban el trasero de Atsumu, Suna también deseaba que las riñas entre los gemelos Miya no se acabaran nunca.

—Tsumu, eres un idiota —escupió Osamu al verlo atragantarse con el onigiri en cuanto le puso la bandeja de madera frente a los ojos—. Te vas a ahogar si comes tan rápido y sin beber algo.

Los tres estaban en Onigiri Miya. Atsumu le arrastró después de la práctica para que pudieran almorzar junto con Osamu en su acogedor local de comida.

No es como si Suna hubiera puesto resistencia. Pero Atsumu siempre necesitaba volverlo todo más dramático.

—¡ _Fafate, Famu_! —gruñó Atsumu con la boca llena y las cejas fruncidas. El onigiri en su mano tenía un mordisco lo suficientemente grande—. _¡Fe ferfectamente fomo…_!

De repente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se llenaron de lagrimillas inconscientes. Atsumu comenzó a toser y golpearse el pecho con el puño.

Osamu dejó de limpiar la mesada de mármol con un trapo solo para acercarse poco a poco hasta su gemelo. Lejos de verse preocupado, lucía bastante molesto de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Maldito Tsumu! ¡No te vayas a morir ahogado en mi local, o te mataré!

— _Hnnngh… Famu…_

—Mira, toma algo rápido antes de que empieces a ponerte morado… ¡pero toma agua, animal! ¡No sirve que le agregues refresco! —Osamu masculló al verlo acercarse a la botella de Coca Cola—. _Atsumu_.

La mano de Suna voló hacia el bolsillo de su chaqueta para inmortalizar aquella escena en la que Atsumu casi moría ahogado con un onigiri mientras Osamu acercaba un vaso de agua hasta su boca y amenazaba con metérselo hasta la tráquea.

No es como si fuera algo nuevo. De hecho, tenía la memoria de su teléfono —e incluso el ordenador— lleno de videos de ese tipo desde que existía la posibilidad de grabar un momento en la vida.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, verlos discutir le producía más serotonina de la que esperaba. Eran dos completos pelmazos que no tenía idea de cómo es que continuaban vivos a esta altura de la vida…

Pero Suna agradecía que lo estuvieran. Y no solo eso, sino también que aquellos dos inútiles se hubieran cruzado hace tantos años en su camino.

Sin embargo, lo que más agradecía era que los teléfonos trajeran cada vez más memoria para guardar archivos.

¡Bendita fuera la tecnología que jamás le permitiría olvidar aquellos momentos de su vida!

**Deseo número 21:** que Atsumu consiga una cita para que deje de molestar las salidas de los sábados junto a Osamu.

—Te pagaré si te llevas a Atsumu este fin de semana —soltó Suna de repente en la fila del almuerzo al muchacho de adelante—. Lo veo todos los malditos días de mi existencia hace más de tres semanas. No podré resistir verlo un segundo más.

Sakusa Kiyoomi, el muchacho estrella del equipo y que se encontraba por delante en la fila, giró sobre sí mismo para darle una mirada por encima del hombro.

Sus rizos azabaches rebotaron cuando lo hizo. Era un muchacho bastante atractivo, sí. Demasiado misterioso para Suna… pero había notado que Atsumu le miraba más de la cuenta durante la práctica y buscaba su validación tras una colocación perfecta.

— _No_ —contestó Sakusa tras cuatro segundos de silencio.

—Ni siquiera te lo pensaste, bastardo —espetó Suna—. Quiero pasar el rato a solas con…

Su boca se detuvo antes de decir su nombre. No quería hacerlo porque, últimamente, decía su nombre cada vez menos en voz alta.

Pero cada vez que lo hacía… en su pecho ocurrían siempre cosas extrañas.

Antes pasaban tanto tiempo juntos cuando eran compañeros de clase que Suna se arrepintió de no haber valorado más esas horas sin la presencia de Atsumu diciendo algo estúpido.

—No tengo nada que pensar —agregó Sakusa tras volver a girarse—. No pienso pasar el fin de semana con Atsumu.

—Nunca te pido nada…

—¿Acaso te debo algo como para que tengas la audacia de pedirme semejante favor?

Suna frunció las cejas. A veces se olvidaba lo brutalmente honesto que podía ser Sakusa, pero también sabía que tenía un lado más suave que ocultaba bajo toda esa seriedad y mal genio.

Sabía que no detestaba tanto a Atsumu como le gustaba hacer creer a todos.

Puede que fuera por eso que parecía alterarse más cuando Atsumu le buscaba, o se quedaba observando la palma de sus manos cada vez que las chocaban en el calor del partido tras anotar contra el rival.

Suna solo quería darles un empujoncito. No todo tenía que ver con el hecho de que deseaba estar a solas con Osamu —en el apartamento, en Onigiri Miya, incluso debajo de un puente si era necesario—, sino también para que Atsumu consiguiera algún hobby. Algo más en lo que enfocarse.

¿Y qué mejor que el guapo Sakusa Kiyoomi para divertir sus días llenos de mierdas ridículas?

No supo al final qué fue lo que hizo resoplar a Sakusa. Un suspiro harto, cansado, resignado. Ya era su turno de pedir la comida del almuerzo —la cual agarró de un manotazo y un _gracias_ murmurado, solo para calzarse el paquete bajo el brazo para disponerse a alejarse.

No sin antes darse la vuelta una última vez hacia Suna, y decir una tajante frase:

—Me vas a debes la vida después de esto —soltó de mala gana—. Y si Atsumu se pone demasiado insoportable, lo enviaré directamente a dónde estés tú con Osamu.

La boca de Suna se abrió, pero no fue capaz que nada saliera de ella al principio. La cerró cada vez que intentaba balbucear algo.

—Yo no dije que estaría con…

Pero Suna ya no pudo terminar su frase. Sakusa desapareció casi tan veloz como un rayo —no lo hubiera visto extraño si no fuera que, medio segundo después, apareció Atsumu casi de repente.

**Deseo número 22:** que los periódicos de chismes del corazón dejen de inventarle romances estúpidos con supermodelos.

—Vaya, vaya, Rin-Rin —bromeó Osamu mientras se mecía sobre la barandilla que los separaba del río de la ciudad. Un humeante vaso de café colgaba de su mano libre, mientras que la otra sostenía el celular—. ¿Ahora sales con _idols_ de nuestro país y no me avisaste?

Suna gruñó al darse cuenta de a qué se refería Osamu Miya —y más todavía si llevaba el móvil entre los dedos y la pantalla brillando con alguna noticia salida de una página amarillista.

—Dame esa cosa —masculló tras dar un manotazo fallido—. Sabes que son puras mentiras, Samu.

— _Ah_ , pero eso no es lo que dice aquí —se mofó Osamu. La diversión la tenía pintada por toda la cara—. « _El famoso bloqueador de los EJP Raijin, anoche en la fiesta de inauguración de temporada, se le vio muy cerca de una preciosa muchacha de pelo rosa, miembro del nuevo grupo de idols que debutará en las próximas semanas_ »…

—¡Ya detente! —Suna ladeó la cabeza y rechinó los dientes—. Son puras mentiras…

Osamu no parecía dispuesto a dejar con sus molestos comentarios. En eso era bastante similar a Atsumu, y Suna le detestaba cuando hacía esas cosas.

Sí, era cierto que su equipo, los EJP Raijin, tuvieron una fiesta de inauguración en un bar muy cercano al estadio en que entrenaban. Así como también era real el hecho de que muchas supermodelos, _idols_ y otras personalidades femeninas del mundo del espectáculo estuvieron presentes por la noche.

Pero era _falso_ que estuvieron demasiado cerca con una chica de cabello rosado. ¡Estuvo cerca de _varias_ muchachas! No recordaba a la gran mayoría, sin embargo…

Aunque era todavía más falso eso de que estuvieron _cerca_ en el sentido que los medios esperaban…

Y que Osamu estuviera leyendo esa noticia le revolvía el estómago. Quería devolver el vaso de latte que se bebió demasiado rápido minutos atrás.

—Rin, estoy jugando contigo —Osamu contuvo una risilla—. De todas formas, si quisieras estar _cerca_ de una chica de pelo rosa, no me enojaría. Seguro era guapa y agradable, ya sabes.

Suna contuvo la respiración por un momento; hasta que el pecho le ardió y tuvo que exhalar con fuerza una gran cantidad de aire.

 _No quiero estar cerca de chicas de pelo rosa_ , pensó para sí. _No quiero que pienses que deseo estar cerca de ellas_.

Pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta cada vez que quería decirlas.

—Tal vez quiero estar cerca de otra clase de persona —carraspeó con incomodidad. Se acercó poco a poco hasta la barandilla y dejó que la brisa del río le desacomodara los cabellos oscuros—. O algo así.

Osamu le observó de soslayo con una ceja arqueada. Suna no quería mirarlo de frente, porque ya lo había hecho y no estaba siendo producente para sus sentidos —el cabello oscuro, antes gris platinado, que se escapaba de la gorra, su bien formado y amplio pecho, sus rasgos cada vez más maduros…

La sonrisa que antes rara vez se presentaba en su cara, pero que ahora regalaba a todos con una facilidad que Suna envidiaba.

 _Osamu es guapo_ , se dijo para sí en lo más profundo de los confines de su mente. _No lo diría en voz alta porque sería admitir que Atsumu también lo es._

Pero Osamu tenía un factor que Atsumu no tenía. O quizás era un factor que Suna en particular no era capaz de ver…

Tal vez Sakusa Kiyoomi lo veía. Según Suna tenía entendido, tuvieron una tercera salida —y que _no_ era una cita según masculló el muchacho de los rizos oscuros— en lo que iba ya del mes.

—A quien elijas que te acompañe, Rin, a mí me encantará —dijo Osamu de pronto, y esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica—. Siempre apostaré a lo que sea que te haga más feliz…

Los dos quedaron en silencio como si estuviera esperando al remate de Osamu luego de esa última frase. Los latidos pesados en su pecho le decían que debía ocurrir, pero no lo hizo.

Ambos continuaron en un sepulcral silencio —solo las aves, el viento, y los gritos ahogados de sus corazones.

**Deseo número 23:** ser parte del equipo nacional y vivir su sueño.

Suna observó la camiseta roja con el número dieciséis estampado por todo el pecho. Su apellido brillaba a la altura de la espalda como un recordatorio de que aquel pedazo de tela era solo _suyo_ y de nadie más que suyo.

Apretó la tela entre sus largos dedos la tela roja, al mismo tiempo que la tela amarilla de los EJP Raijin, la cual llevaba puesta, quemaba por cada poro de su cuerpo.

¿Era todo eso real? ¿Estaba _realmente_ vivo todo eso con lo que alguna vez soñó y fantaseó?

Suna no se consideraba una persona de grandes y ambiciosos sueños. Era lo suficientemente perezoso para ello, aunque no tenía problemas en ponerse a trabajar para alcanzar grandes cimas.

Sin embargo… allí estaba.

Sosteniendo la camiseta que algún día llevaría en un partido olímpico. La tela con la que competería de manera oficial por la gran gloria que todo deportista anhelaba.

Llevaba meses entrenando con el equipo olímpico, pero apenas en unas semanas sería su primer partido de forma oficial. Todavía se preguntaba si todo sería solo un sueño.

Una cabellera de cabello castaño claro se asomó entre los casilleros. Las divertidas cejas de Komori Motoya, su compañero de ambos equipos —y lo más cercano a un hermano que tendría alguna vez—, se arquearon mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—¿Soñando despierto otra vez? —preguntó, entre divertido y enternecido.

—Cierra el pico —gruñó Suna, y metió la tela roja de sopetón en su casillero—. Solo estaba chequeando que estuviera bien el tamaño.

Komori se cubrió los labios para ocultar una risita.

—No tengas miedo de presumirla —exclamó el otro—. Anoche cuando me llegó el paquete, me tomé muchas fotos al espejo y se las mandé a mi primo. Creo que estuvo a nada de bloquearme…

Suna pensó en Sakusa Kiyoomi, el primo de Komori —y quien también estaría junto a ellos en el gran estadio mundial cuando se lanzaran como lobos hambrientos por la gloria.

Sintió la mano de Komori dándole una fraternal palmadita entre sus huesudos omóplatos. Suna se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, y casi podría haberse echado a llorar por sentirse tan querido por alguien que no conocía de toda la vida.

Como si se mereciera todo eso. El cariño, la camaradería, la satisfacción de cumplir un sueño.

—¡Estoy orgullo de ti, Sunarin! —dijo Komori, y su sonrisa fue todavía más amplia—. ¡Demos lo mejor cuando estemos allá arriba!

Apretó su puño para entrechocarlo con el suyo, aunque lo hizo de forma casi automática. La figura flacucha y esbelta de Komori volvió a desaparecer tan rápido como se manifestó; y solo dejó a Suna con un montón de sensaciones en su pecho que no sabía cómo describir.

Estaba viviendo un sueño. Era un sueño muy grande.

Pero, lo mejor de todo…

Es que era _su_ sueño.

Y podía experimentarlo en carne propia en el mejor momento de su vida.

**Deseo número 24:** tener el valor de confesar al mundo entero quién es Suna Rintarou en realidad.

¿Quién era Suna Rintarou?

Para su familia, un hijo mayor. Para sus fans, alguien a quien admirar. Para sus ex compañeros, el muchacho relajado pero que tenía buenos y flexibles movimientos en la cancha. Para sus amigos, aquel que no se tomaba muchas cosas en serio. Para sus rivales, una completa molestia en el trasero.

Pero, ¿quién era realmente Suna Rintarou?

¿Quién era cuando las luces de la cancha se apagaban, cuando su madre colgaba el teléfono en la noche, cuando sus amigos se volvían a sus propias casas?

Suna se quedaba pensando largo y tendido en todas esas cosas. A veces, incluso, perdía las horas de sueño en busca de una respuesta que no tenía idea si existía en el inmenso mundo.

—¿Me estás preguntando _quién_ eres, Sunarin? —preguntó Osamu, anonadado, luego de que Suna le cayera con aquel planteo mientras almorzaba en la barra de Onigiri Miya—. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Suna resopló para quitarse un mechón de la cara. O puede que fuera una excusa para enfocarse en algo más que el rostro concentrado de Osamu mientras preparaba unas tablas de delicioso onigiri relleno.

—Son solo cosas en las que he estado pensando —Suna encogió los hombros—. Ya sabes, crisis de la mediana edad y todas esas cosas…

—Rin, apenas vas a cumplir veinticinco en unas semanas…

—La edad suficiente para replantearme muchas cosas —suspiró una vez más, y sus dedos juguetearon con el móvil con la pantalla bloqueada—. Ya no soy tan joven como antes, pero tampoco soy del todo un adulto. Entonces me hace preguntarme _quién_ soy en realidad. Tengo muchas identidades que ocupo con cada persona con la que debo relacionarme, pero quisiera saber quién yace debajo de todo eso. Quién es la persona que se libera cuando estoy completamente solo y nadie más me ve.

_¿Quién soy, en el fondo?_

Suna llevaba tanto tiempo preguntándoselo que ya casi no recordaba la vida sin planteos existenciales de aquel calibre.

Osamu permaneció en silencio. Si bien era más sabio de lo que demostraba, tampoco se caracterizó jamás por ser una persona muy reflexiva; sin embargo, ahora parecía estar pensando las cosas con mucha seriedad.

Sus manos dejaron los perfectos onigiris a un lado. Buscó un trapo húmedo sobre la mesada para limpiarse los pegotes del arroz, y se secó con el delantal negro que colgaba de sus caderas.

Apoyó los codos sobre la mesada para que su mirada quedara a la misma altura que los ojos de Suna —le incomodaba un poco, si era sincero.

Más cuando Osamu sonreía y apretaba las yemas de sus dedos de forma histérica.

—No puedo decir realmente _quién_ eres, Rin —empezó a decir Osamu tras debatirse un buen rato sobre si hablar, o no—. Eso solo sabes tú.

—Sí —contestó Suna tragando saliva con dificultad. Liberó la tensión en sus hombros para encorvarse otra vez—. Supongo que solo yo…

— _Pero_ —interrumpió Osamu con firmeza en su voz—. Sí hay algo que puedo decirte respecto a eso.

—Ah… ¿ _sí_?

Osamu sonrió con labios temblorosos sin enseñar los dientes. Una de sus manos se quitó la gorra solo para revelar unos oscuros y cortos cabellos desordenados. La necesidad de enredar los dedos sobre los mismos era tan fuerte que no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar mucho más rato.

Dejó la gorra a un costado; y, así, con sus manos libres, tanteó un camino hacia la mano de Suna que descansaba sobre el mostrador —el roce fue tan intenso que dio un respingo, y le hizo cuestionarse cómo sería si sus dedos se encontraran del todo para entrelazarse…

Y, tal vez, ya no volver a soltarse.

—Como digo, no puedo decir _quién_ realmente seas —dijo Osamu sin mirarle, pero levantó la mirada casi al instante para encontrarse con sus ojos—. Pero puedo confirmar que, quien sea que Sunarin es… espero pueda serlo así para toda la vida.

Tras una milésima de segundo en silencio, los dedos de Osamu finalmente se atrevieron a encontrar los suyos.

Lejos de sentir pánico y deseos de alejarse, Suna confirmó que quería que fuera así para siempre, mientras la voz de Osamu se escuchaba más cerca que nunca:

—Porque de esa forma es que me encanta.

**Deseo número 25:** mantener todos los otros puntos de la lista por el resto de su vida.

Suna Rintarou tenía —y tuvo— demasiados deseos en su vida.

Pero era en las vísperas de su cumpleaños que solía recordar cada diminuta cosa que alguna vez anheló con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Maldecía la hora en que su mente decidió tener buena memoria para ese tipo de cosas! Ah, pero cuando debía recordar el período feudal para las clases de historia de preparatoria…

—¿Qué vas a desear este año, Rin?

Suna abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad iluminada solamente por veinticinco pequeñas velas sobre un pastel de chocolate decorado con gominolas ácidas.

Sin embargo, no necesitaba ninguna luz para reconocer los ojos grisáceos de Osamu Miya y su sonrisa al otro lado de la mesa que ahora compartían con regularidad.

La misma mesa en la que sus manos se entrelazaban y sus días se fusionaban para dejar de pertenecerle solo a uno o al otro —ahora eran _suyos_.

Palabra en plural. Suna sí que prestó atención a las clases de lengua y literatura.

¿Qué desearía aquel año, preguntaba Osamu?

Suna llevaba mucho tiempo sabiendo la respuesta.

Puede que tuviera muchas preguntas, interrogantes y misterios en su corto cuarto de siglo —pero para _esa_ pregunta no había tanto suspenso.

—Es secreto, Samu —sonrió Suna con malicia—. Si te lo digo, entonces no se va a cumplir.

—Oh, _vamos_ …

Suna hizo caso omiso de su pequeño berrinche para descubrir el secreto de sus deseos de cumpleaños. Sabía que, Osamu, en sus deseos de sacar palabras bonitas de Suna de tanto en tanto, querría escuchar que estaba en su lista de deseos de ahora en adelante.

Y lo estaba. Por supuesto que sí. Suna también soñaba que lo siguiera estando durante los venideros años que les esperaban a los dos.

Pero, también, había algo más en esa lista.

Mucho, mucho más.

No es que Suna fuera ambicioso. En realidad, era agradecido por lo que tenía y comenzaba a apreciar su verdadero significado.

Mientras inspiraba una gran cantidad de aire y soplaba las veinticinco velas, Suna Rintarou se encontró deseando que todo aquello que le hacía feliz se quedara entre su vida y sus deseos de cumpleaños.

Y que, además, lo hiciera _para siempre_.


End file.
